


01 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctor have been pulled together. They don't know why--or why there's a strange woman on the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01 December

**Author's Note:**

> Some brilliant writers before me had ideas that I liked very, very much—yet also left me with questions that I had to answer...  
> Many thanks to Rointheta for her inspirational Advent Calendar.  
> Unbeta'd.

****

 

The TARDIS had sent them to this old corridor, with old rooms she'd saved from House's depredations. She had sent them onward with thrumming encouragement and concern, mingled. So when the three of them sprinted around the corner, none of the Doctors were surprised to discover a stranger in the TARDIS.

She was sprawled face-down on the floor of the TARDIS, auburn hair equally sprawled around her head. Around her neck was an old familiar technology: a Dimension Jumper. This wasn’t Rose Tyler—but she was from Rose Tyler’s universe.

The strange woman gasped as she looked up and saw the walls, her multi-colored eyes gone wide as she scrambled to her feet. “I made it.” She stroked the TARDIS wall and murmured, “Oh, aren’t you beautiful.” The eldest Doctor frowned, hearing the TARDIS purr and hum in response.

The Tenth, Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors exchanged glances. Twelve cleared his throat. “Just who are you and what are you doing in my TARDIS?”

She whirled around, eyes flitting over the Doctors in front of her, going pale when reaching the Tenth. “Dad?” she asked tremulously, a bright and eager smile spreading across her face as her hand reached out toward him.

“What?” demanded Ten. “What?!”

Her face fell. “Oh, right, you’re not him. You’re the Time Lord.” She shook her head, dazed look on her face. “You look just like him, like all those pictures from when he and Mum got married, before even Donna was born.”

“Donna?” asked the Tenth Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor shook his head. This was going to be messy and tangled and grossly unpleasant. Rose Tyler. Donna Noble. All he needed was River Song to show up and both of his baby selves would be useless, quivering emotional wrecks.

Meanwhile, the strange woman—Rose Tyler’s daughter?—swung her eyes over to his immediate predecessor. “Yeah, Donna. M’sister. She’s the oldest, bosses the other six of us around.”

The three Doctors stared at her. “Seven?!?” exclaimed Twelve. “Rose Tyler and my metacrisis had seven children?”

Ten smirked. “Oi, I knew I was foxy. Rose Tyler couldn’t keep her hands off me.”

The woman laughed—or choked—or both. “Don’t do that,” she whispered, with a quaver in her voice, hand across her trembling mouth. “Please, Rassilon, don't.” She rasped out a half-laugh. “You sound just like him.”

“Ignore him,” The Eleventh Doctor said, gesturing wildly to his predecessor. “He had vanity issues.” The Eleventh Doctor leaned forward and met her gaze. “Tell us about Donna, your sister.”

The Twelfth Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS wall, crossed his arms and frowned. “And tell us why and how you can be in this universe--and in my TARDIS.”


End file.
